Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is a character from Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series, he makes his debut on the 1st Fatal Fury game as the main protagonist. Story Fatal Fury Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in Southtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. A decade later, the crime lord Geese Howard organized a tournament, dubbed The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy and Muay Thai Kickboxing champion Joe Higashi would enter with the purpose of facing Geese. The battle that followed would eventually see Terry defeating Geese, and for some time, it was thought that Geese perished in the battle. The next year saw Geese's half-brother Wolfgang Krauser take control of The King of Fighters, and bringing the once Southtown-only tournament onto the world stage. The finals of this new tournament would again see Terry fighting the sponsor and him ultimately defeating Krauser. During this event, he befriended many of the contestants and became a hero of Southtown. Some time later it was revealed that Geese had survived his encounter with Terry. The Bogards and friends learned of Geese's intentions to retrieve the legendary Jin scrolls, Terry once again challenged and defeated him. Afterwards, Geese fled. Terry faced Yamazaki, then challenged the Jin brothers. Standing now as the victor, Terry once again was the champion. However, Geese had escaped with the scrolls. During the next game, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Terry managed to get all the way through the tournament to Geese for one final conflict. At the end of the fight, he knocked Geese off the edge of Geese Tower, but grabbed hold of Geese's hand and tried to keep him from falling. But this was not to be, as Geese knocked Terry's hand away, plummeting to what is believed to be his permanent death. Sometime after their final conflict, Terry encountered a boy by the name of Rock Howard (Geese's son). Taking him in, he would teach him how to fight as they travel together around the world. The King of Fighters The King of Fighters series reuses the Fatal Fury storyline wherein he receives an invitation to enter a new team fighting tournament called The King of Fighters '94. Since then, Terry has been in many installments as team captain of Team Fatal Fury. Though the team's roster has changed through the years, Terry has always been present. He also has a rivalry with Ryo which is mostly exclusive to this series. His reasons for joining each tournament in the early entries tends to center on Terry's concerns with Geese's possible involvement. His possible death was played on during The King of Fighters '99 where he stayed behind in the collapsing NESTS's base. He didn't contact with any of his friends or loved ones until a year later. In his time of absence, Terry tracked down NESTS's men who were targeting Mary. He decides to help her out in her job by teaming up with her in the 2000 and 2001 tournaments. He organizes his teams with various members in the following years, being the one to ask Tizoc in 2003 and Duck King into the team for KOF XI. To catch up and to reunite the legendary trio of Southtown, he joins up with his brother and Joe once more in KOF XIII. Before their meeting, he had to endure a long journey back to the city and fell asleep at the station. He calls up Mary to give him a ride to Paopao Cafe, and he cheerfully arrives over 30 minutes late. His tardiness and usual attitude for any tournament upsets Joe, who knows that he and Andy have their own responsibilities besides the tournament. Although Terry doesn't understand why his friend is upset, he has a sparring match with him in Paopao Cafe. Knowing that his fan, Alice, and Geese will be participating the new tournament, Terry joins to oversee her progress along with taking his usual vigilance regarding Geese. Garou: Mark of the Wolves After the events of the Real Bout series of Fatal Fury, the story shifts to Second Southtown. Kain R. Heinlein, who was raised in Second South, claimed the city as his own and threatened to throw populace into chaos once more so that people could "enjoy living" once more. About 10 years after the events in Real Bout Fatal Fury, the King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem (hosted and sponsored by Kain) would go underway, and Terry and Rock were invited to take part of the tournament. In Rock Howard's ending, Terry approaches the ruins of a mansion and finds out that Rock is now Kain's partner, and knows that he must trust Rock's decision to stick with Kain for a while. Terry then leaves the vicinity, knowing that Rock has finally left his den. After this, it is presumed Terry resumed his life of the lone wolf, leaving an uncertain future ahead. It is unknown whether Rock's ending is the canon ending, however. In his own ending he wanders Second Southtown thinking about what Kain told him about the nature of humanity. He decides that life is "all about heart" and Kain was wrong. Sometime after the Maximum Mayhem tournament, Terry is approached on an off day by Blue Mary on her motorcycle. Discussing over the whereabouts of Rock and the rumors that persist around him regarding the rise of Second Southtown as a city state, he is offered a ride by her to the Pao Pao Cafe, to gloss over the current case she is working on. Crossover Appearances Fatal Fury vs Art of Fighting vs Savage Reign: South Town Mayhem Terry is the main protagonist along with Mr.Karate II and Sho Hayate. The King of Fighters XV Terry is part of the Fatal Fury team alongside Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi. The King of Fighters '94 Re-Bout 2 Terry is part of the Team United States of America alongside Blue Mary, Andy Bogard, Brian Battler, Heavy D!, Li Xiangfei and Lucky Glauber. The King of Fighters: Redux He is one of the characters of the game. The King Of Fighters 3D: Dream Match Terry is part of the Fatal Fury team alongside Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi. The King of Fighters Ultra 2 Terry is one of the characters of the game. Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century Terry appears facing Garou: Mark of the Wolves alongside Rock Howard, Bonne Jenet, Hotaru Futaba and Kain R.Heinlein. Terry appears on his Garou: Mark of the Wolves design once more. Tekken X SNK Terry is one of the characters from SNK side, his rival is Kazuya Mishima from Tekken. SNK vs Capcom 3: Unlimited Combats Terry is one of the SNK characters of the game. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit Terry is one of the characters from SNK side. Capcom vs. SNK 3: Multiversal Fighting Terry is one of the starter characters from SNK side. DC vs. SNK Terry is one of the characters from SNK side. Sega vs. SNK: Black Sun Terry is one of the starter characters from SNK side. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Terry appears as a Solo Unit. Super X Dimensions Terry appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Rock Howard. Divine X Union Terry appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Rock Howard. Super Smash Bros.Unlimited Terry appears as an unlockable character. Clash Of Kings: KOF Vs XDZW Terry is part of the Fatal Fury Team alongside Joe Higashi and Mai Shiranui. Gallery File:Terry bogard fatal fury by topdog4815-d9sckuv.png|Garou Densetsu Sougeki Artwork File:Terry Bogard-1.png|The King of Fighters 2000 Artwork File:King of fighters xiv terry bogard by hes6789-dafx84m.png|The King of Fighters XIV Artwork File:Mark of the wolves terry by hes6789-d8zi5uh.png|Garou: Mark of the Wolves Artwork File:Ngbc-terry-select-portrait-b.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum File:Terry bogard ngbc victory png by zeref ftx-d9mqfsf.png|Victory Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:Sr terry.png|Boku & Dragons Artwork Terry-12s-1-.gif Trivia *A tribute of Terry can be found in Shadow Hearts: Covenant, which was developed by Nautilus. The character Blanca (a wolf) can participate in a side quest called The Wolf Bout. One of his opponents is a wolf named Kelly. He wears a red and white hat and parodies a lot of Terry's lines. *Sometime during 1995, Terry was also SNK's mascot for the Orix Buffaloes baseball team. *According to developers for Mark of Wolves, Terry travels by riding his personal motorcycle. More often than not, Terry is usually mentioned hitching rides from truckers, buses, or trains. Alternately, he's seen walking on foot. They also jokingly stated that the reasons behind his apparent weight gain was due to Rock's cooking. *Several of Terry's "Engrish" quotes have become a plethora of memes to the SNK fandom. *Terry's current outfit has the phrase "Get in the Ring" written on its back, a reference to Real Bout Fatal Fury 2's vs. screen quote. The left sleeve of his jacket is the a logo that reads "91", which is a reference to the official year that the original Fatal Fury game was released. Category:SNK Category:Fatal Fury Category:The King of Fighters Category:Garou Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans Category:Boku & Dragons Category:Super Smash Bros.